Welcome home! Part 6
by ChocAirplane
Summary: I hate getting cut off, but this will be it for today. I'll put up more soon. Enjoy! Any comments on last Part's drama?


I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. I found myself lying on Will's naked chest, and then the events of last night came rushing back to me in a tidal wave. I gasped audibly and woke Will up.

"Hey, Amy," he said sheepishly, looking at me. I looked up at him.

"Hi, Will," I said. We kissed.

"So, about last night..." he trailed off and looked away. I kept my eyes on him.

"Last night was...incredible? amazing? potentially problematic?" I said with a tone of worry. Will looked back at me.

"What will your parents think?" he asked. Wow, way to be blunt.

"They won't know," I said simply. Will just nodded and kissed my hair, laying his chin on my head.

I laid my head on his chest, and I could hear his heartbeat. I smiled and Will kissed my hair again.

"Oh, crap," he said. I felt him turn his body to probably look at the clock.

"What time is it?" I asked. Will found his boxers from last night and put them on, leaving me under the sheets. He threw me my undergarments and I put them on, not taking a glance at the clock that was in my plain view.

"Almost 9," Will answered. I paused in putting on my bra, but resumed. Oh, crap, my parents were going to flip.

Just then, a guy I assumed was James burst into the room.

"Will?" he asked, looking at him. Will looked at James, and they had an unspoken recognition of what had happened here last night.

"Yeah, James?" he asked.

"You and your girl gotta get out of here. My parents just called and said that they'd be home in about two hours. Everyone has to get out so I can help the maids clean this hellhole up," James said.

"Yeah, sure, man. Amy and I were about to split anyway," Will said, pulling his shirt over his chest.

"Thanks, man. How was it?" he asked, lowering his voice.

"Not here. Not with her here," Will said. I smiled at his respect for me. James just nodded and closed the door on his way out.

"Thanks," I said once James left.

"It's just a formality," he said, pulling on his pants and throwing me my dress. I get showered with sparkles, and Will helps me put it on, smiling. I rolled my eyes and kissed him once he was visible and my head was free. He smiled, and put my shoes on. Once were all fully dressed and somewhat decent looking, he led me down the stairs like we were at a formal ball and we were the guests of honor.

"Later, James. Great party!" Will called as we walked out the open front door. There was a handwritten sign that read, 'Thanks for coming!' taped to the door. Will led me out of the house and into to the car.

On our way back to his house, I asked Will why he was so well-known at school. He was silent a minute before answering.

"Last year, in health class, it was a class of all boys. That's how they do it at school, they separate the health classes by sex. Anyway, we all had a really hot teacher, and it ran through all of our minds that we wanted to sleep with her from Day 1.

"Well, I did. I got to sleep with her. It's not that I don't remember how or why it happened, it's that I don't want to remember how or why it happened. I haven't talked about it until now. I guess there's something about you, Amy, that makes me feel like I can trust you," Will explained, never taking his eyes off the road. We turned onto his street.

"And I guess word got around that you were sleeping with your teacher?" I asked.

"Yeah. I almost got expelled, but it was only my sophomore year, so I guess they let me off with the excuse that I didn't know any better. Of course I did know better, I just felt like I had to prove to the class that she wasn't impossible to get into bed with," Will continued.

"Wow," I said, as we pulled into his driveway.

"Yeah," he said, looking down at the floor mats, his hands tightening on the steering well.

"Your secret's safe with me," I said, placing one of my hands on top of one of his. Will looked at me and smiled.

"Thanks," he said, kissing me. I smiled.

My phone rang. It was my mom, probably wondering where I was. I answered, ready for the attack.

"AMARIE ELIZABETH STEVENS! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN??" my mother yelled into the phone. I had to pull it away from my ear, and even Will backed up; it was that loud.

"I'm fine, Mom. I'll be home in 10 minutes. Will's taking me home," I said calmly, hoping that I could diffuse some of my calmness to my mother through my phone.

"Your father and I have some serious talking to do, Amarie," she said, calmer.

"I know, Mom. I'll be home in 10," I said, and hung up.

"Sounds like you're in trouble," Will said.

"Yeah, big time. Let's go get my stuff and you can take me home to my doom," I said solemnly, getting out of the car.

"If you say so," Will said, opening the door and leading me inside. I hope Adrienne isn't into grounding...


End file.
